


wait and see

by tamagotchitadashi



Series: Yamakage Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, House Party, M/M, Pianist Kageyama Tobio, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagotchitadashi/pseuds/tamagotchitadashi
Summary: Tobio has never once looked at the name on his wrist.





	wait and see

**Author's Note:**

> written for day two of yamakage week - prompt "soulmate".

Tobio has never once looked at the name on his wrist.

He's been tempted to, of course he has, countless times. But never once gave in. 

It was Kunimi's idea, originally. He thinks. It was the holidays before their second year of junior high, the year they got the names. Kindaichi had brought it up, but Kunimi was always planting ideas in his head. Naive as they were, the three of them stupidly swore that they weren't going to let soulmates break them apart.

Kindaichi was the one who gave in. He sneaked a peek and, lo and behold, it was the name Akira Kunimi written in Kunimi's effortlessly average handwriting. 

They got together. They started excluding Tobio from their plans.

They left him a loner for all of third year, aside from a few awkward texts and the occasional greeting upon seeing one another in the corridors.

High school... High school was okay. Great, even. He went to Karasuno, because they had a good music program, and there he met his current best friends, Yachi and Hinata. He made good memories there, and got a scholarship for piano, so his parents could finally be proud of him.

Thankfully, they respected his decision about not wanting to look at the name, despite both being happy with their soulmates - Hinata with a guy named Kenma from a Tokyo school that he'd met through the volleyball club, and Yachi with a third year girl called Kiyoko.

And now- Now he was starting college, with his scholarship. He didn't really lead an interesting life. It was mainly just... Piano practice. Studying. Occasionally meeting up with Yachi and Hinata.

Though college... College changed something. Instead of living in an average house with his average, overbearing, always-yelling, parents, he lived in a crappy dorm room with friends that made water feel like it was drops of sunshine.

"C'mon, Bakageyama, it's just one party! Maybe you'll see people you know! You're so lonely, you gotta make friends!" The orange-haired gremlin he calls his friend is currently yelling at him to go to some fucking frat party. Which he certainly does not want to go to. He's made it fairly clear to Hinata that the people who go to house parties are people he wants to avoid.

Like come on, he's seen movies. He sort of knows what goes on at them - kissing and fighting and throwing up and red cups filled with punch that someone's probably spiked with vodka or something much, much worse.

"But you two are my friends..." Tobio grumbles, and the two of them "aww" at him. 

"Other friends, Tobio-kun. You don't really talk to anyone in your class, do you?" Yachi adds as she puts something wonderfully rainbow-glitter-neon-instagram on her eyes and lips and cheeks and nose. Art students, am I right? She catches him looking at her applying it and smiles, dabbling some of whatever she has on the brush on his nose and cheeks, lightning fast.

He debates it over in his head. Yachi's going, and she's pretty sensible. And Hinata probably wouldn't ditch him, or anything, so he'd probably be okay. He'll stay away from the kissing-fighting-throwing-up part of it, and just fill his red cup up with water. His phone's fully charged so he can just retire to a corner and play Love Live! if it gets too bad. And there's no point in arguing, really. They're going to take him anyway.

"Fine," He says, and his friends cheer. 

-

It is, quite frankly, not fine.

Yachi's been lured away by her gorgeous soulmate, and Hinata's off doing body shots with some of the volleyball team. Tragically, he's run out of data for Love Live!, so his only lifeline is the weirdly addictive, but not nearly as satisfying, fidget spinner app.

He probably looks... rather isolated, sitting alone with his knees to his chest tapping away at his phone, the only thing he has eyes for.

And that's when someone appears next to him, sitting cross-legged, a red cup in each hand.

So they do exist. Fantastic.

"Are you okay? I got you a drink, if you want it?" The stranger asks, holding one cup out, and Tobio slowly looks up, switching off his phone.

"I'm sorry, I don't drink," He says, awkwardly, peering at the guy next to him, because for someone who sounds so nice and has such a kind face, he looks pretty... pretty fucking solid.

He has kind of long dark hair in a ponytail, with his fringe bleached bright blonde. Twinkling eyes are rimmed with slightly smudged black eyeliner, and his left ear is weighed down by ring piercings. The dude is wearing a neon t-shirt with something about aliens on it.

"Oh! No, it's just water. I promise," He laughs, and Tobio feels personally victimised by the beautiful sound. "I'm Yamaguchi, by the way. Yamaguchi Tadashi. What's your name?"

Even though this... Yamaguchi feels willing to share his full name at a party, Tobio really isn't, especially to some guy he's just met, so he just says "Kageyama.".

And God forbid, but Yamaguchi's bright eyes widen a tad, and with a dazed, hopeful sort of tone in his voice he asks, "What's your first name, may I ask?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Tobio's heart starts to race. He vehemently tries to hope that he is not this guy's soulmate, but there is a part of him that just begs to be. He's not sure which part of him is the one that sends a hand protectively to his other wrist, covered over, underneath his sleeve, by one of those specialist things you can buy, usually for when your soulmate dies and you don't want to look at their name anymore.

"T-Tobio," He manages to whisper, and Yamaguchi begins to laugh, happy and joyful and relieved, he thinks, for some reason. Tobio suddenly has fingers hovering above the other's shoulder blades, and has strong arms wrapped around his waist, and he is so overwhelmed but somehow - somehow he is breathing like he's never been able to before and colours shine like he's always seen in black and white, even when he could do both of those things. Everything feels so... new. It's disorienting. 

"Why didn't you react, when I told you my name?" Yamaguchi asks, once he's pulled away. His eyes look slightly glassy, like he might start crying at any moment. Tobio doesn't blame him, he feels practically the same way.

"I never looked at the name," Tobio explains, finally taking the water he was brought, taking a long sip before continuing. "My parents were... Defective, apparently. They were soulmates but they only convinced themselves they were in love, they never actually felt it. It fucked up my family, I guess. I made a pact with my childhood friends when we were twelve or thirteen to never look at our names, find the love of our lives, uh, naturally, or something. They broke our vow, but I could never bring myself to." He flinches, "Sorry. I'm dumping all this on you and we've only met in the last five minutes."

"It's fine, it's good to talk about it, right?" Yamaguchi smiles, gentle and understanding. "I'm so sorry that happened to your family, though. It's scary to think that even the soulmate system has problems."

"Yeah," Tobio's voice is small. He doesn't want to be here, but this boy is kind and is the first person in years that he's actually opened up to.

"What are you studying?" Yamaguchi asks after a moment of the two of them not speaking. It isn't quite silence, as the sounds of music and yelling and just college kids in general fill the air.

"Economics. My father wants me to work for his company when I've graduated, though I'd rather study music." For fuck's sake. He's oversharing. After years of keeping things to himself suddenly he's sharing his edgy anime backstory to some stranger - Because, really, being kind and good-looking and his soulmate, he is still a stranger. "Um, what about you?"

"Business. It's kinda boring, but it's cool. What sort of music do you play? I used to go to drum lessons, but I stopped in my last year of high school." Yamaguchi responds, pulling a hair tie from his ponytail and shaking out his hair so it almost brushes his shoulders.

"Piano, mostly. Classical, or game tracks and theme songs because my friends want me to." Tobio watches in awe at the beautiful person beside him, but averts his gaze when their eyes meet. He takes a sip of his water in hope it would quench his thirst.

"Do you think you could teach me someday?" Comes a laugh, and a long-fingered hand with more warmth in it than Tobio's whole body rests atop a cold, pale one.

Tobio blinks, and in a move bold enough to leave him red in the face, he laces their fingers together. Yamaguchi is probably joking, but he is smiling anyway. 

"We'll have to wait and see."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed - concrit is always welcome :)
> 
> come yell at me about yamakage:  
> tumblr: semieitamatic  
> art blog: elluleart


End file.
